Encircled
by Maho-chan
Summary: An exhausted Geum Jan Di, the Korean Makino Tsukushi, is surprised by an equally tired Goo Jun Pyo, the Korean Domyoji Tsukasa. A few extra romantic moments for Episode 12 of Boys Before Flowers, the Hana Yori Dango Korean Drama. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the recent Korean dramatization of Hana Yori Dango :)_

* * *

**AN: ****Spoiler alert, this short fic is based upon events in Episode 12 of Boys Before Flowers, the HYD K-drama. ****I was hoping to wait until after the last episode to write some fanfiction especially for this version of HYD but I couldn't resist getting started. Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading and hope you enjoy!-Maho-chan :)**

**Names: **Jan Di/Tsukushi, Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Ga Eul/Yuki, Woo Bin/Akira, Lee Jung/Sojiro, Ji Hoo/Rui. The Kissing Star Necklace is the Korean version of the Saturn Necklace.

* * *

**Encircled  
****A Boys Before Flowers (HYD K-drama) Short Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Jan Di yawned, as she shuffled down the hallway of the ski lodge. She could barely keep her eyes open.

She squinted at the hallway, trying to register where her room was. Thank goodness Ga Eul had been there to help her after she got out of the shower. If not she would have probably just slept there on the hard linoleum.

She would have to thank Ga Eul for blow drying her hair as well. Jan Di was certain she might have dozed off during that time, for she could barely remember it.

She was so exhausted. Absently she fingered the pendant around her neck as she kept shuffling forward. Wasn't her room at the end of the hallway? She glanced at the room that she was sure was Woo Bin's and then kept going.

Last night had been a long and dangerous night, spent in that frigid cabin in the middle of the snowstorm.

Jan Di smiled slightly. But the night had been filled with touching moments as well. Her fingers closed around the glittering moon and star pendant and she smiled. Although she had fool heartedly risked her life, she had also finally found Jun Pyo's heart again.

She could hear Ji Hoo playing his guitar as she passed another one of the rooms. She wondered what Jun Pyo might be doing now. Surely he was asleep; he had barely slept a wink last night.

"_Moron, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." He had murmured repeatedly that night, as he had adjusted her position on his lap and tucked his coat around them again. She had wanted to protest, still worrying about the cold, but instead found herself dozing, her body warmed against the bare skin of his chest. _

_Nestled there, safe and content, she had slept, knowing that the arms around her were firm in their grasp and that if she were to awaken, he would still be there with her. Not lost in the snow or far away and angry at her. _

_But warm and close to her, mere centimeters away._

Jan Di yawned and rubbed her head. Here was her room. She felt for the doorknob and after opening the door, staggered in and shut it behind her. The bed loomed before her and she nearly fell towards it in her exhaustion. Crawling onto it, she slid under the covers, muttering, "I'm dying, I'm so tired."

Her head had hit the pillow and her eyes had closed when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"What? Are you alright? Jan Di?"

A long lump on the bed that she hadn't noticed moved and suddenly warm arms encircled her like a vice. Suddenly Jun Pyo's face was very close, his expression simultaneously showing his exhaustion and his concern for her.

"What?" Jan Di echoed, pushing against his chest in alarm. What the hell was he doing there in her bed?

His hands rubbed her back as he gazed intently at her face. He frowned, inspecting her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips…

"Hey, you creep." Jan Di slurred as she closed her eyes, her exhaustion warring with her pride. "What do you think you are doing here?" She halfheartedly hit his shoulder, the blow glancing off as she felt herself calmed by his warmth.

"What am I doing? Are you really alright? How are you dying?" Jun Pyo said anxiously. "Do you have a cold now? Does something hurt?" His roaming fingers absently slid down and Jan Di's eyes opened wide.

"HEY YOU." She growled, grabbing his arm and pulling his hand away from errant places that she did not appreciate him "checking". She narrowed her eyes at him. But her glare didn't last long, as he yawned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you really alright?" He said worriedly, his gaze piercing her with ardent concern. Jan Di swallowed nervously at his nearness.

"I'm fine." She said, blushing.

"Good," Jun Pyo continued. "Stop scaring me you moron." His eyes closed as he drew Jan Di closer again.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. And shouldn't I say that? You surprised me again." Jan Di muttered as the urge to sleep overcame her pride. His warmth seeped into her body and she leaned in, comforted by him. In her mind, she knew she should get away from him, but her body didn't want to comply.

She made a halfhearted effort, whispering. "Hey low IQ moron. How come you came to my bed? Are you trying to be weird?" Jun Pyo pulled her even closer, so that she was tucked against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Huh?" Jun Pyo mumbled, already almost asleep. "I should be the one asking that. Stupid, this is my room, not yours. Yours is across the hall."

Jan Di raised her head slightly and tugged the covers from her head. She glanced around. As she beheld his suitcases and the bureau that held some very expensive looking hair products, she had to concede that unfortunately the idiot was right. As Jun Pyo fell into a deeper sleep, his grasp on her weakened a little. Jan Di began to turn away.

"I can't stay here." She said weakly, reluctantly preparing to go to her bed. She was so tired and he was so warm. But still, there was no way she could stay with that guy in his bed.

Suddenly his arms tightened around her as he groaned in protest. "You are being so loud." He complained, pulling her tightly against him. "You don't have to go. Just stay here…" he said softly.

Again, his warmth overcame her, the feeling of his embrace calming her down. She tried to weakly escape one more time by pushing against his chest and trying to roll away from him. But his arms held her tight. He refused to let her go.

Her cheek was pressed against his bare chest. She wanted to protest that he could at least put a shirt on but as his heartbeat gently pounded in her ear; Jan Di was lulled into a state of rest.

She could hear his heart, steady and true.

"Found you again." Jan Di thought in spite of herself.

Letting the urges of her body overrule her anxious mind, she curled into him. Their bodies fit together naturally, one of her legs instinctively coming over his as he held her closer.

"You aren't getting away, so instead of being stupid, just rest." He continued. Jan Di nodded weakly.

Almost asleep, she smiled as he pressed a kiss against her hair. Jun Pyo gently adjusted the covers so that they were completely enveloped in the soft warmth of the bed. And as they both fell into a deep, healing sleep, the demure moon that was her encircled by the blazing heat of the star that was him, the fateful necklace that had brought them together again, glittered in the space between them.

* * *

-Maho-chan (3/12/09)


End file.
